


A Pleasant Homecoming

by iseult1124



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Established Relationship, Felching, Fluff, Fluffy Smut, Frottage, M/M, PWP, Rimming, Smut, smutty fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-19 21:51:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1485328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iseult1124/pseuds/iseult1124
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bones returns from a week-long medical conference; an absence Jim wasn't as prepared for as he thought. What's a man to do other than arrange a 'welcome home' surprise?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Pleasant Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

> Does what it says on the tin ;-)

Jim was practically trembling with excitement as he waited in the transporter room for Bones to arrive. He could barely resist the urge to bounce on the balls of his feet. It was hard to say what was making him more excited: Bones finally coming home after a week-long medical conference, or the surprise that Jim has planned for his return.

They had known for a while that this conference was coming, and Jim thought that he’d been adequately prepared for Bones’ absence. After all, it was only for a week. That wasn’t very long at all, and Jim had made sure that there would be plenty of work to keep himself distracted in the meantime.

He forgot to factor in the lonely nights.

It wasn’t that Jim missed the regular sex, because he did. He felt like he was going to jump out of his skin at any moment, though that may have at least something to do with part of the surprise he had prepared. It was the intimacy and security of falling asleep with someone in your arms, with their arms around you, that he missed more.

The familiar sounds of the transporter brought Jim’s attention away from his wandering thoughts and back to the present. He had to physically restrain himself from running up to Bones - who was just stepping off the platform - and launching himself into the older man’s arms.

“Bones!” There was no mistaking the joy and relief in Jim’s voice. It was matched by the carefree grin on Bones' face. Neither man had eyes for anyone else in the room.

“Hey Jim; it’s good to be back.” Bones finally finished crossing the room and had reached Jim’s side. Jim clapped the other man on the shoulder, and grabbed the bag Bones was carrying, slinging it over his own shoulder.

“How are you feeling, Bones? Need to take a nap, old man, or are you okay?”

Bones just rolled his eyes at the teasing question and the smug expression on Jim’s face. “I’m fine, _kid_. Nothing a shower and putting my feet up for a few minutes can’t fix.”

A pleased smile replaced the smug grin, and Jim fought once again to not bounce in place. “I’m assuming you won’t relax until you’ve checked in with Medical, so meet me back at our quarters at 1900; I’ve got a welcome home surprise for you!”

Bones’ eyes narrowed a little in concern at what plans Jim may have up his sleeve, but he did nothing other than nod his agreement.

The two men left the transporter room, chatting happily about the events of the conference that had called Bones away. As they passed Scotty, Jim nodded his head in acknowledgement and thanks for overseeing Bones’ return. Jim purposely ignored the knowing smirk that played on the Scotsman’s face, thankful that the man didn’t really know what the surprise was.

****

Just as Jim predicted, Bones only stopped by their quarters long enough to shower and change into a fresh uniform before heading down to the Medbay. Jim couldn’t convince the man that he didn’t need to be in uniform in Medical if he was off duty, but it wasn’t for lack of trying.

He took advantage of Bones’ absence to change his own clothes. He traded his uniform pants for a pair of soft, charcoal slacks, and left his feet bare. A navy blue button down shirt that was left untucked and open at the collar, with the sleeves rolled up just below his elbows, replaced his command tunic and undershirt. Once changed, he set about preparing the sitting room of their quarters for phase one of the surprise. Phase two had been in place since about a half hour before Bones had been due to arrive back on the ship.

Jim was finishing fiddling with the place settings, soft jazz playing quietly in the background, when Bones returned. Bones paused in the doorway, taking in the meal spread on the table, a cloche covering each plate, and Jim’s attire, before looking down at his own apparel.

“Bones, you’re fine. Come sit down.”

Doubt clear on his face, Bones continued into the room, stopping next to Jim and the table. He brushed a kiss across Jim’s cheekbone before pulling back to look into Jim’s eyes. “I’d feel better if I could at least change my shirt.” Jim nodded in acquiescence and Bones headed into their bedroom to change.

Five minutes later, Bones returned wearing black slacks and a hunter green button down, left loose in a similar fashion to Jim’s. Jim raised his eyebrow when he noticed that Bones had changed his trousers as well, but let it slide. He was pleased to see that Bones had foregone shoes and socks as well.

They settled down to their meal of grilled chicken breast, green beans with bacon, and mashed potatoes, interspersing bites of food with quiet conversation. As they finished, Jim rose from the table to grab another covered dish that had been hiding unobtrusively on the sideboard.

“I know this whole meal was probably really predictable, Bones, but I couldn’t resist.” Bones moved his dinner plate to the side, allowing Jim to set the new dish down on the table in front of him. With a flourish Jim lifted the cover, revealing a freshly baked peach pie. Jim carefully sliced the dessert, serving each of them a generous portion. Bones eyed the confection warily and took a cautious bite.

“Jim, this doesn’t look or taste anything like the peach pie I’m used to.” Confusion was clear in Bones’ voice.

“I didn’t want to be _too_ predictable. It’s not traditional peach pie; it’s what my family always called peach cheesecake, although that’s not technically it’s name. It’s ‘peach cream pie glacé’ or something like that.” Jim was devouring his slice of pie with obvious relish.

Now that Bones knew what to expect from his dessert, he seemed to eat it with more confidence and enjoyment. “This is delicious. I still prefer traditional peach pie, but this is a nice alternative.”

Jim grinned and chased the remaining crumbs across his plate, before relaxing into the back of his chair with a contented sigh. “I’m glad you’re home; I missed you.”

Bones looked up at Jim, his smile fond and his eyes soft. “I missed you too darlin’.”

They sat gazing at each other, reveling in the chance to just _be_. Jim wondered if he was making too big a deal out of Bones’ absence, if he’d missed the man too much. It wasn’t like Bones had been gone for months, or even years; it had only been a week.

The music that had drawn no more notice than background noise up to this point started filtering it’s way into his thoughts. He decided that if he needed to worry about anything it would have to come later. They had the rest of the night to themselves, and he was determined to enjoy it. Jim reached across the table and when Bones accepted his outstretched hand, puzzled frown in place, he got to his feet. “Dance with me?”

Tightening his grip on Bones’ hand, he used that leverage to pull the older man to his feet and across the room. Adding a small dining table and chairs to the furniture already present in the small room left little space for dancing, but Jim was resolved to make do. Once they reached the clear area near their bedroom door Jim wrapped his arms around Bones and started gently swaying to the music. At the sensation of the returned embrace, Jim let his eyes fall shut and rested his temple against Bones’.

Pressed together shoulders to knees, their dancing was really nothing more than an absent minded rocking as they slowly drifted across the open space. The subtle movement, the rhythmic press and retreat, was forcing the simmering arousal that had been plaguing Jim since Bones’ return to escalate in intensity. Feeling the man in his arms respond in kind only heightened Jim’s arousal that much more.

Jim rubbed his temple against his lover’s before tilting his head slightly, nuzzling against the hinge of Bones’ jaw with his nose. He inhaled deeply, letting the familiar scent wash over him, flicking out his tongue to taste the warm skin beneath his lips. Working his way further into the open collar, Jim latched on to Bones’ pulse point, feeling it flutter and jump against his lips and tongue. Letting his left hand slide from Bones’ shoulder blade up to the nape of his neck, Jim tangled his fingers in Bones’ hair, subtly encouraging him to stay in place while Jim sucked a livid bruise into his neck.

Bones’ own hands drifted across Jim’s back; his left hand pressing between shoulder blades, his right hand pressing against the small of Jim’s back. Jim was acutely aware of the heat of Bones’ hands; it felt like they were spanning the entire length of his spine. Bones used this added leverage to pull Jim closer to him, rolling his hips to firmly press his erection against Jim’s.

Tearing himself away from worshiping Bones’ neck, Jim’s right hand joined his left, cupping Bones’ head and pulling him forward into a heated kiss. Jim sucked Bones’ lower lip into his mouth, nibbling gently before licking his way into Bones’ mouth. He took no notice of Bones maneuvering him backwards, and was only dimly aware that he had done so when he felt the firm pressure of the wall between the sitting room and the bedroom against his upper back.

Bones snaked a thigh between Jim’s legs, pressing upwards and encouraging Jim to grind down, riding his thigh. His right hand found its way underneath Jim’s shirt, fingers curling and scraping lightly down his back. Bones’ left hand, which had drifted from Jim’s shoulder blades to his hip, had found its way to Jim’s ass. He squeezed the firm muscle beneath his hand before moving to Jim’s upper thigh, pulling upwards and encouraging Jim to wrap his right leg around Bones’ hip.

This shift in angle forced their pelvises closer together; the two men began grinding against each other in earnest. Bones raised the thigh trapped between Jim’s, pressing more firmly against him, nudging Jim’s entrance. Jim’s reaction was instantaneous: a deep-throated moan broke free as he tore his mouth away from Bones’, and it seemed that his entire body shuddered.

“Bedroom,” Jim panted out. Bones nodded his agreement, dropping Jim’s leg in favor of fisting his hand in Jim’s shirt. He pulled Jim forward off the wall, crashing their lips together. He licked and bit at Jim’s mouth as they staggered their way around the doorway and into the bedroom, unwilling to separate for a moment.

Jim blindly reached for the buttons on Bones’ shirt, struggling to unfasten them by feel alone. After only managing to get two buttons undone, Bones pushed Jim backwards, forcing them to part and try to catch their breath. Reaching over his shoulder to grab hold of the collar of his shirt, Bones pulled the shirt over his head, tossing it across the room once his head and arms were pulled free. Jim stepped forward again, running his hands across the other man’s chest and thumbing at his nipples. After teasing Bones for a moment or two he continued on his journey down to the waistband of Bones’ trousers. He’d only gotten as far as freeing the button before Bones was pushing him away again.

“No Jim, let me.” There was a wicked gleam in Bones’ hazel eyes as he reached for Jim’s shirt. He pressed a quick kiss to Jim’s lips before nibbling his way across Jim’s jaw line to nip at his ear. After soothing the bite with his tongue, he worked his way down the column of Jim’s throat, hands busy unfastening the first button of Jim’s shirt. Each new bit of flesh that was revealed was met with Bones’ eager lips and tongue.

Bones paused in his self-appointed task to push one side of the half open shirt away, fastening his lips on Jim’s nipple. Jim gasped, grasping Bones’ head with both hands, torn between pushing the other man away or pulling him closer. He tightened his fingers in Bones’ hair and whined. “Bones, please.”

Abandoning Jim’s nipple, pleased to see it red and enlarged, Bones licked his way down Jim’s abdomen, kneeling to give himself better leverage. Freeing the last button from its hole he let Jim’s shirt fall open before sitting back on his heels, watching the shirt slide off of Jim’s shoulders. Glancing up at Jim’s face, Bones surveyed his work: Jim’s lips were flushed and swollen, his pupils were blown wide, and there was delicious color high on his cheekbones.

Bones grabbed Jim’s hips, pulling him forward so that he could nip and lick at Jim’s navel. Jim whined again, squirming away from the sensation. “Bones, _please_. I’m not gonna last long.”

Hearing the desperation creeping into Jim’s voice, Bones abandoned his grip on his lover’s hips and reached for the fastening of his slacks. Undoing the button and zipper, Bones pulled open the fly, revealing the outline of Jim’s cock, hard and straining against the black boxer briefs. Bones fell forward onto his knees, intent on suckling Jim through his briefs, when Jim grasped his hair and stopped him.

“Bones, seriously - I’ve been half-hard since well before you got back. You _really_ need to fuck me _now_.”

Bones nodded, as much as Jim’s grip on his hair would allow, and eased both the trousers and briefs over Jim’s erection and off his hips. He leaned forward again, sucking along Jim’s iliac crest as his hands guided the remains of Jim’s clothing down his legs so that Jim could step out of them.

Skimming his hands back up and around, he grabbed a double handful of Jim’s ass, pulling him closer as he sucked harder on Jim’s hipbone. He let the fingers of one hand trail teasingly down Jim’s crack, aiming for his hole. When his fingers brushed against something unexpected, he leaned back to look up at Jim, eyebrow raised in question.

That eyebrow lifted even higher when Bones caught sight of the smug grin on Jim’s face. “That’s the rest of your surprise. I wanted to be ready for you when you got back.”

Bones shivered at the spike of arousal that shot through him when he realized just what Jim had done. He shot quickly to his feet, shucking the rest of his clothing while Jim crawled up on to the bed. Jim sprawled on his back right in the middle of the bed, not bothering to hide the hunger in his eyes as he watched Bones undress.

Bones clambered up on the bed as soon as he had kicked away his trousers and briefs. He kneeled between Jim’s parted thighs, forcing Jim to spread them wider and tilt his hips. Bones sucked in a breath at the first sight of his surprise, nestled snugly in Jim’s body, its color a familiar blue.

“Oh Jimmy,” he breathed, trembling fingers reached out and brushed reverently against the base of the plug. A second pass with his fingers found him pressing gently against the base, teasing his lover’s prostate. Relishing the shudder and groan that produced, Bones pressed again, shifting the angle slightly.

“Bones...Len… _please_!” Jim was beyond desperate. He shoved his hand under the pillow next to him, grasping for the bottle of lube he had stashed there earlier. As soon as his fingers brushed the bottle, he grabbed hold of it, shoving it in Bones’ face. “ _Please,_ ” he begged again.

Bones took the bottle out of Jim's hand, popping the top and squeezing some of the lube onto his fingers. After replacing the top, Bones tossed the bottle to the side, uncaring of where it landed. He spread the lube between both hands, warming the viscous fluid.

Wrapping a hand around Jim's penis, Bones stroked from root to tip, coating his cock in lube. Using his other hand, Bones repeated the action with his own erection. His eyes fell shut and he moaned at the sensation, his cock having gone untouched up to this point.

Unable to resist indulging, Bones continued his strokes, twisting at the end and occasionally brushing his thumb across his head. After repeating the motion a few times he forced himself to let go.

Bones opened his eyes and took a steadying breath; he'd started holding his breath at some point without even realizing it. He curled his fingers around the lip of the plug's base, easing it free from Jim's body as gently as he could before setting it off to the side. If you'd asked him at that very moment where he had set the plug, he wouldn't have been able to tell you. He was too transfixed by the sight of Jim's hole, red and shining from the lube Jim had used to prepare himself.

The two fingers Bones pressed to Jim's hole slid in easily. Bones fucked Jim with his fingers a few times before twisting them slightly and pressing against Jim's prostate.

"Len!" Jim's voice was hoarse and his breathing ragged. Taking pity on the man, Bones withdrew his fingers and shuffled forward a little on his knees. He lined up his cock with Jim's entrance, pressing forward with a gentle but steady pressure, not letting up until he was balls deep.

Jim wrapped his arms and legs around Bones, holding on tight. When he no longer felt like he was a hair-trigger away from coming, he eased his grip on Bones. Rolling his hips up into Bones', Jim clenched down on Bones' cock, silently demanding that Bones start moving.

Bones brushed a kiss to Jim's lips, pressing his forehead to Jim's and letting their panted breaths mingle between their open mouths. With a moan, Bones partially withdrew before thrusting forward again. He set up as steady and forceful a rhythm as he could with Jim wrapped around him like an octopus.

Jim could feel the familiar tingling sensation, starting at the base of his spine and radiating outward, building in intensity. His cock lay trapped between his stomach and Bones’, and the friction produced with each of Bones’ thrusts was both delicious and too much. He dropped his arms from around Bones’ back, allowing his lover to lift up on one arm. Jim rolled his hips up to meet each of Bones’ thrusts; the new angle they achieved had Bones’ cock skittering across Jim’s prostate nearly every time.

“Fuck Len; so close!”

Bones snaked the hand that wasn’t supporting his weight in between their bodies, grasping Jim’s cock and stroking in counterpoint to his rhythm. With just a few strokes Jim found his release, spilling across their abdomens and tightening his legs around Bones’ waist. The feeling of Jim’s fluttering and clenching with his orgasm sent Bones over the precipice he’d been dangling from.

Collapsing onto Jim’s chest, Bones buried his face against Jim’s neck. Jim’s arms came back up to wrap around Bones, one hand gently rubbing up and down Bones’ back as they fought to regain their breath. After a few moments had passed, Bones shifted some of his weight off of Jim, letting his softening cock slip free from Jim’s body. Jim made a noise of protest at the loss of his Bones-shaped blanket, but Bones merely shifted his shoulder into a more comfortable position beneath Jim’s arm. Licking a drop of sweat off of Jim’s neck, Bones followed it with a kiss.

“‘m too heavy to lay on top of you for long.” Bones draped a leg over the top of Jim’s in compromise, using it and the arm draped over Jim’s chest to press himself as close to Jim as possible. Finally settled exactly where he wanted to be, Bones shifted his arm, pressing his hand to Jim’s chest to feel his heart beat.

They lay there like that for several minutes, Jim’s fingers tracing random patterns across Bones’ back. Bones unconsciously mimicked the movements, twining his fingers through Jim’s chest hair. The sweeping and swirling of Jim’s fingers made their way to Bones’ nape, the movements ticklish on his still sensitive skin. Jim increased the pressure of his fingers, changing from a teasing brush to a gentle massage, making Bones melt against him.

“You know, I think my knees are going to hate me tomorrow.”

Jim’s chuckle rumbled through Bones, he was pressed so close. “You make complaints like that and then wonder why I always call you an old man.”

Bones pushed himself up to lightly smack Jim upside the head before pushing himself into a fully seated position next to Jim. “Aren’t you supposed to respect your elders?”

Jim laughed at Bones’ grumbling. He reached up to gently squeeze the back of Bones’ neck, apologizing for teasing without saying any words. Bones smiled down at him, brushing some hair off of Jim’s forehead before levering himself to his feet and heading towards the bathroom.

On his way, Bones paused long enough to scoop up the plug from where it had fallen on the floor, carrying it with him into the bathroom to be cleaned later. After ordering the room lights on, Bones grabbed the glass they kept in the bathroom and filled it with water, drinking his fill. He refilled the glass with water and set it aside before turning on the hot water tap as well.

Grabbing a nearby washcloth, Bones ran it under the now warm water before cleaning the drying come off his abdomen and cock. Once finished, he rinsed off the washcloth, preparing it for Jim. Bones turned off the taps, grabbed the glass and wet cloth, and exited the bathroom, tossing the command to turn off the lights over his shoulder as he did so.

Bones crossed over to the bed, setting the glass of water on the nightstand nearest Jim so that it would be within easy reach if Jim decided he wanted it. At the sight of the washcloth in Bones’ hand Jim reached for it, but Bones batted Jim’s hand away and set about cleaning off his lover’s stomach.

Once he was satisfied that he had Jim clean enough, Bones shuffled down towards the foot of the bed. He gently grasped Jim’s thigh, encouraging him to spread his legs enough for Bones to see what he was doing. The sight of his come seeping out of Jim’s hole thoroughly distracted Bones from his intended course of action. Clutching the washcloth in one hand, he reached with the other, swirling his fingers through the come on Jim’s thigh.

He licked his lips and swallowed, trying to wet his suddenly dry mouth. “Can I Jimmy?” His voice was rough.

Jim lifted his head off the bed to look at Bones, a puzzled expression on his face. He had no idea what Bones was asking permission for, but he trusted the man, so he nodded his head.

Bones dropped the washcloth on the floor and crawled back up on the bed, shouldering his way in between Jim’s legs. He ran his tongue up the inside of Jim’s thigh, catching the come that had captured his attention earlier, lapping the area clean. A choked noise brought Bones’ head up, looking up the plane of Jim’s body and into Jim’s eyes.

Jim had propped himself up on his elbows to look down at Bones. His eyes were wide and his expression surprised, but given the way he lifted his hips towards Bones mouth, it was clear Jim had figured out Bones’ plan and approved. Bones smirked at Jim, ducking his head back down and swiping the flat of his tongue across Jim’s hole. Bones felt, rather than saw, Jim drop back onto the bed.

Bones lapped over and around Jim’s hole, licking up all traces of his come and enjoying the mingled taste of himself and Jim. Pressing a finger inside Jim, Bones slowly thrust it back and forth. He wriggled his tongue in next to his finger, licking and teasing Jim’s rim. Easing a second finger alongside the first, Bones brushed against Jim’s prostate. Making a final swipe with his tongue around Jim’s hole and Bones’ fingers, he brushed against Jim’s prostate a second time; this time a little more firmly.

Jim’s legs tensed against Bones, and he cried out, “Stop! Too sensitive!”

Bones placed a kiss against Jim’s thigh, and slowly withdrew his fingers. He kissed his way up Jim’s torso, ending with a peck to Jim’s lips, before settling on his back next to Jim. Following Bones’ movements, Jim rolled over and draped himself across Bones’ torso. He tucked his head beneath Bones’ chin, nearly mirroring their earlier position.

Rubbing his hand up and down Jim’s back, Bones could feel the other man relax completely against him. He shifted Jim closer, tangling their legs together. Grabbing a corner of the blanket beneath them he pulled it over them, trying to cover them as much as possible.

Closing his eyes, Bones let himself drift towards slumber, his hand stilling on Jim’s back. He’d nearly succumed when Jim whispered, “I missed this the most.”

He hummed in agreement, tightening his hold on Jim. “I missed this too. Missed you; so much.”

Enjoying the quiet that had settled in the room and the contentment of being back where he belonged, Bones brought his hand up to the nape of Jim’s neck and played with the ends of Jim’s hair. Letting his thoughts meander as he faded back to sleep, he snorted as he remembered something from earlier.

“A Science blue butt plug, Jim? Really?”

He didn’t need to see Jim’s face to know that he was grinning. That particularly cheeky smirk that Jim wore when he thought he was being clever.

Jim snuggled in closer, nuzzling his head into the underside of Bones’ chin like an overgrown cat. “I got some beads, too.”

Bones could feel Jim’s smile widen. He huffed out a laughed, and pressed a kiss to the top of Jim’s head. “What am I gonna do with you?”

It was a question Bones frequently asked, both in the privacy of his own head, and to Jim directly.

“Love me, I hope.” Jim’s answer never changed. That constancy brought a fond smile to Bones’ face.

“Yeah, kid; there’s no question about that.”

**Author's Note:**

> *phew* I did it!
> 
> Blame for this lies primarily on WeWillSpockYou's shoulders, though I shall throw NaughtyPastryChef and readithoney under the proverbial bus as well. Because I can. ;-)
> 
> Many thanks go to kipster92, offensiveagentpie and twofacedjanus for their cheerleading and giving it the once over at various stages of the game. Any remaining mistakes are mine.


End file.
